


Why couldn't I hold on?

by LightningKitten_Dan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coma, F/M, Feels, Pretty sad, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningKitten_Dan/pseuds/LightningKitten_Dan
Summary: An alternate ending to Beach City Drift where Stevonnie accidentally speeds off the cliff. Was originally an entry into a contest on Steven Universe Amino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people. I hope you enjoy this little sadfic. If you're here from SU Amino, yep, this be the extended, better version of my contest entry. I'd appreciate some feedback in the comments. Enjoy!

"She's in here, Steven," Greg said to his son as he opened the door to the plain white hospital room. Steven blinked away tears and slowly made his way to the other side of the room to the hospital bed. He held the limp hand of the person laying in it.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a bit," Greg told him. "Call me when you feel ready to come home, or if," he hesitated, "something happens." Steven simply replied with a small, half-hearted nod, not even really looking. Greg walked out the door.

Steven sighed as he looked at his injured friend. She had been comatose for the past three days, since the race with Kevin. This had been his first visit. He wanted to come sooner, but he had been busy helping the gems, mostly because he wanted to pretend that it was OK, and that the accident hadn't happened.

*Three days ago*

Stevonnie had a determined look on their face as they sped along the road. There was no way Kevin would catch up to them now. But, to their surprise, Kevin was still right on their tail. They slammed on the gas, and did a small fist pump as Kevin fell behind them more and more.

However, their victory became short lived. Stevonnie was paying to much attention to their happiness to remember the cliff, and after a few seconds, the car came crashing through it. Stevonnie unfused put of stress as this happened.

In panic, Steven rolled down the window, grabbed Connie, and floated them out. Both kids gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad my new power's working nicely," Steven said, relieved. Connie gave him a smile in reply. They slowly floated down the atmosphere.

"S-Steven, my hands are starting to slip," Connie suddenly broke the silence. Steven held on a bit tighter, and they regained grip. But it wasn't long before he realized he was floating down faster.

"I'm sorry, I haven't got the hang of this power yet," Steven said with an insincere smile, trying to keep himself and Connie from getting more worried. But as he tried to slow himself down, they just continued falling faster. Realizing that he wasn't slowing down anytime soon, he surrounded himself in a bubble. 

"Glad I did that, huh, Connie?" he asked, relieved. His relief quickly faded when he found that he was alone in the bubble. He frantically scanned the sky for Connie, and saw her falling alongside the bubble, unprotected.

"Steven, help!" Connie screamed as they continued plummeting. But before Steven could do anything, both his bubble and Connie hit the ground. Hard. Steven dropped the bubble.

"Connie!" he screamed. He found her on the ground unconscious, obviously badly hurt. He gave his hand a lick and rubbed it wherever there appeared to be an injury. To his horror, it wasn't working.

*Present*

The door opening woke Steven up from his painful reverie. Dr. Maheswaren came through the door.

"Hello, Steven," she quietly greeted. She was smiling, but there was obvious pain in her eyes. She came over to Connie's bedside and checked her vitals.

"How is she?" Steven asked desperately. Dr. Maheswaren simply gave him a pained look, tears building up in her eyes. She blinked the tears away. 

"Her condition is, well, declining," she muttered, her voice breaking. 

"It's all my fault!" Steven shouted, tears streaming down my face. 

"No, Steven..."

"It is!" Steven cried. "It's my fault we started floating down too fast, it's my fault I didn't catch her in my bubble, AND IT'S MY FAULT MY OWN DAMN HEALING POWERS DIDN'T WORK!!!"

Dr. Maheswaren gasped. Steven wasn't usually one to curse. 

"Steven..." she began. "It's not your fault. Connie wold forgive you. I know, and she knows, that if you could have saved her, you would have." Steven nodded and wiped the tears away.

Dr. Maheswaren checked Connie's breathing and heartbeat and gasped.

"H-Her breathing is getting labored, and her pulse is fading..." she stammered. This brought on another onset of sobbing from Steven.

"It's okay, Steven!" Dr. Maheswaren tried to comfort him. "Whatever happens to her, it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" Steven yelled in reply. "And I'll never forgive myself!" 

*beeeeep*

Connie flatlined. Both Steven and Dr. Maheswaren burst into tears.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue taking place at Connie's grave, a week after last chapter's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah, here's that epilogue thing. I wasn't planning on having this part released so early, but I already have this planned out, and I have nothing else to do, so... hey, content. Anyway, enjoy, and feedback is appreciated.

*1 week later*

Steven stared outside the window of his dad's van. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. A day where he would have loved to be riding Lion and practicing battle techniques with Connie... if she were still here. Steven sighed.

"I hope this visit will help you feel better," Greg said, breaking the somber silence. Steven gave a light shrug.

"I don't know if I'll ever be happy again," Steven muttered.

"Steven..." Greg began, "I don't think she wants you to be feeling this upset."

"Wouldn't want," Steven bitterly corrected his father. "Stop acting like she's still here. She's gone and it's all my fault." He blinked away tears and stared out the window once again.

They finally arrived at Beach City Cemetery. Steven slowly got out of the van and followed his dad around the melancholy place until they finally reached a gravestone.

It read "Connie Maheswaren. 2004-2016. Great daughter and true friend."

Steven knelt down by the stone with tears streaming down his face. He put down some roses next to it. He also got out a photo of them together. Steven was making a goofy face, and Connie was smiling brightly with the face Steven had loved so much.

"I'm sorry," Steven barely managed to say through the tears as he put the frame down. "You would still be here, smiling with me, laughing with me, fighting with me, if I had saved you. Now it's my fault you're gone, and..."

A large sob escaped Steven's throat, cutting off his sentence. Greg put his hand on his son's shoulder, a sad, sympathetic look on his face.

Steven closed his eyes and began going through in his head everything he and Connie had been through together. From being trapped in his bubble, to their first fusion into Stevonnie, to Connie's sword training, to fighting gem mutants, to Steven's 14th birthday, to the race that would end her life. He shook his head rapidly at the last thought.

"You know," Steven said to the grave, as if Connie were still there, "all the time we had together was the best. We always did the craziest stuff together, and being Stevonnie was awesome. I'm really gonna miss you..." But as he was saying this, a strange, comforting warmth surrounded him. He gave a soft smile.

"...but I know that you'll be here always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed this sadfic. The next story I write will be much more lighthearted and happy, I promise. I already know sort of what it's gonna be. So... Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Now, I'm not just gonna end it with Steven being a depressed mess, am I? Nope. Epilogue coming probably sometime within the next week.


End file.
